Pompeii
by Cee Marie
Summary: She fell to her knees, marveling at how cruel life was. The world was dark and it was selfish. It had taken the only thing she had left, Eren. Misaka lifted her head to the sky and screamed. But the sound that left her lips was not the cry of a woman who had lost everything, but the roar of a Titan declaring war on the world itself. (TitanMisaka Eren/Misaka)
1. Prologue

"Our unit... The 34th cadet unit... Thomas Wagner, Nic Tuis, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, Eren Jaeger... All five of them have fulfilled their duty and died heroic deaths in battle!"

Armin's words kept running through Mikasa's mind as she flew between houses. The shriek of wind and the hiss of her gear's hydraulics pounded in her ears in time with her frantic heartbeat.

A titan barreled toward her, but the fact hardly registered in her grief stricken mind. Slicing into its neck was second nature now. 'I've become a mindless killer now, not even feeling each time.' She mused darkly. The thought was lost in the sea of boiling rage and desperation building in her.

Tears streamed from her eyes and her lips were set in a grim line.

She'd kill them. She'd kill them all. Tear them apart with her bare hands if that's what it took. And then she'd die. She refused to back down, she would kill until she herself was killed.

So deep in her silent declaration of death, Mikasa didn't notice her gas running on low. It didn't register that her gear was no longer working until she started to fall. She didn't even bother to try and break her fall. Any pain she sustained would be nothing compared the the heartbreak ripping apart her chest.

She felt ribs crack as her body slammed into the roof. Mikasa gasped. Everything hurt. She tried sitting up, but a sever pain in her chest and wrist hinted at multiple broken bones.

But still, she had to fight. She owed his that much. To fight to the last breath. A burning itch rose in her throat and Mikasa coughed out blood.

Behind her she heard the thunderous footsteps of a titan. She glanced up, grey eyes watering, to see a fourteen meter beast strolling towards her. Another appeared from behind a building, a few meters shorter than the first.

A third, seven meter class stumbled towards her from the other direction.

The wide shit-eating grins on their faces only served to feel like a mockery.

She might have been able to handle if the mockery was toward herself, or mankind. But no, those smiles so much like a cat from a book long ago had much darker meaning to her. The white teeth splitting open their faces was a mockery to Eren.

The the man she loved.

She loved him. But Mikasa had been too blind to see it until now. And now it was too late.

The tallest of the titans reached out its meaty hand to grab her, but the final wall within Mikasa broke.

Her wounds no longer hurt, the cuts no longer stung. Using one of her blades as a crutch, she rose to her feet, steel eyes hard as iron.

Gripping her swords tight any visage of a frail girl melted away. Lifting her head to the sky, she gave one last battle cry, then jumped.

The smallest titan fell first, a clean cut to the back of the neck. Her grapples shot out and impaled another's chest. Swinging up, she landed on the creature's shoulder and proceeded to kill it like the last.

Misaka jumped off the falling corpse as it collapsed. The leap took her several meters through the air. She aimed her blades at the titan's eyes, ready to blind it, when a giant fist grabbed her around the waist.

Hardly fazed, she made a downward cut, searing the titan's fingers clean off its hands before jumping and making a dash over its arm and to the shoulder.

Using her grapples, she swung around the bulbous creature and cut so deep the blades shattered against the titan's spine.

Mikasa rode the titan to the ground, her grapples tethering her to the thick hide.

Dust and smoke rose up around her in a burning haze, a curtain to shadow her grief.

Mikasa stumbled off the titan's dissolving corpse. Her boots caught on the mangled body of a fellow soldier and she fell to her knees.

Her dead eyes looked up at the smoke dressed sky, marveling at just how cruel life was, and crueler still, death. She no longer saw beauty in living like she once did. The world was dark and it was selfish. It had taken everything she loved and torn it to pieces. And then, Eren, all she had left, was taken from her too.

Misaka lifted her head to the sky and screamed. But the sound that left her lips was not the cry of a woman who had lost everything, but the roar of a Titan declaring war on the world itself.

* * *

**AN: Short, I know, but it's just a prologue. And for those who read my other fanfictions, Black Suns ****_is_**** being worked on. I recently read through it and realized it had a lot of things I disliked. So now I'm going back through it and fixing stuff up. Hopefully a new chapter up soon.**

**Back to ****_this_**** fic, my uncle recently got me into watching the show and I LOVE IT! So of course I had to write a fanfiction for it. And since I'm a huge Mikasa/Eren shipper, that of course had to be the main pairing. And the of course I had to make Mikasa a awesome as hell SHE-TITAN! (What would you call that anyway? Titan-ette? idk) Because, really, what's cooler than a titan Mikasa?**

**Please review. Review=Sooner updates!**


	2. Author's Note

**A.N. Okay, I am so, so sorry about all this. My computer has been a bitch to me lately, and deemed it appropriate to forget my password. 0.o**

**So, I honestly have no idea why it converted my chapter into code...**

**I'm putting this story on hold for now. After re-reading it, I realized I made a lot of mistakes and basically dug myself into one big plot hole...**

**So I'm going to rewrite what i have so far. It may be a while before I get this back up again, but be patient with me, okay?**

**-Cee**


End file.
